


Good Evening, Doctor.

by Kori_Miraju



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, One Shot, POV Female Character, Suicide Squad (New 52), dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Miraju/pseuds/Kori_Miraju
Summary: The Joker's daughter makes a house call to see the doctor, with more in mind than just lying on the couch and talking out her numerous mental issues. The night has gone just as she planned. Now all that's left is to relish in the aftermath of her little "chat" with Doctor Harley Quinn.“Let’s put a smile on that face!”





	Good Evening, Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the image of the DC Characters from the New 52 Suicide Squad, including Joker's face now being lovingly worn by his self-adopted daughter. Enjoy!
> 
> The irony of life is that those who wear masks often tell us more truths than those with open faces.  
> -Author Unknown

“You stupid girl.”

Her tone at first is condescending, but she has no room to talk. She herself knows that, I am perfectly sure.

“Get out.” She speaks again, a bit of anger slipping through this time though.

“What’s the rush, Harley?” I ask her, hoping the reply won’t be too cliche. But there is no reply, only the sound of covers swishing across the mattress as she pulls them closer around her naked body.

I chuckle before glancing around the room. So small. So simple. So boring and predictable of a closet freak like Harley Quinn. She’s crazy, sure. But underneath that crazy there’s a mind battered by her more realistic demons. There was a time she had been obsessive, totally in love, devoted, and mesmerized by the thrill that was the laughing maniac of Gotham City. But perhaps the many years of laughing had made her forget…

Made her forget how to truly smile.

“Shouldn’t you at least offer me some coffee now after I fucked you so nicely?”

“Shut up!” She seethes, her body and face still turned away from where I sit on the edge of her bed.

“All blood and no play makes Harley Quinn a dull girl.” I tease under my breath, looking just off to the left on the bed where I had thrown away the harness I had been wearing not long before, the dildo hooked within it still carrying the remains of the girl’s juices. I pet it with two fingers, the feel and length of the silicon object making me bite lightly upon my lip as I think of the fun I had had not long before.

With a deep inhale, I burn the cigarette that’s caught between my lips, my fingers grasping onto the end of its long shape near my mouth. The taste of something bitter hits my tongue then vanishes into my entire mouth almost as though it had been there all along. The polluted air fills my lungs till I feel as though I am about to burst, but it fuels me just as any breath of air should. It gives me strength even as I hold it in. I wait until I feel my head start to become faint before I exhale heavily, releasing my every ounce of desire with it and back into the world around me.

“Take off that face.” A more subdued and silent demand comes from her this time.

“I can’t.” I answer snidely as I watch the puff of smoke that came out of me dissipate into seemingly nothing. The roar of the city outside is soothing as I look down at my clothes still upon the apartment floor. My hand touches the edge of my chin, feeling his skin that is wrapped tightly around mine. _This sweet skin._ This sweet connection between myself and the man that made me.

“You know that, Harley.” I continue as I pull a leg back onto the bed, turning myself around towards her as I lay my palm upon her blanket covered shoulder.

“You’re not him.”

“You keep saying that,” My mind races back to the time when the two of us were first brought into the Suicide Squad together, “as though I am somehow unaware that I’m not him.”

I shift farther onto the bed to lean over a tad farther, looking downwards the whole time in hopes of catching even just a glance of her face. It’s covered though in the red half of her hair, a jostled and tangled mess from the earlier activities. A glint of her skin is only barely visible lying against the black half of her locks, the raven glow of the strands standing in bold contrast to her ruby red lips and her pale white skin. Her skin. So delicate. So smooth.

An overwhelming desire to choke her engulfs me as I continue to stare, the smell of the cigarette in my other hand still penetrating my nostrils as it wafts around the two of us. The madness makes me feel giddy, the hatred I once felt for her, and she for me, only cementing my desire to keep her here. Just like this.

“I am what you can’t stand though…” I whisper down into her ear, grasping just a bit tighter on her bicep as I move my mouth closer. “All fun. And all play. Makes me daddy’s favorite girl.”

Her eyes widen in anger. Her body lurches to life, throwing me off and away from her as she rolls upwards to confront me face to face. Passion and hatred controls her as her arms grasp for mine, pinning me down on the bed that still remains damp in places from our love making.

“Why did you come here!?” She screams, her bosom heaving, breasts rolling, and fingers digging into my skin till I nearly start to bleed.

“To see you, Harley.” I answer with a laugh, the pain from her grip only turning me on. “It had been so long since you and I had spent time together. I thought I would give you another chance to send me to the hospital again.”

Her eyes hold to mine with a fury. She doesn’t want to look at the rest of me, the rest of my face even.

“You’re sick.” She spats.

“Now now. Deep down, aren’t we all sick, doctor?”

“You come into my home and-.” Her sentence stops cold as though she can’t decide if she wants to actually say it or not.

“And?” I prod sarcastically. I want her to continue, I want her to realize what it is that’s just happened.

“You’re not him!” She says again, closing her eyes this time as though she can’t bare to admit it even to herself.

“No.” I agree firmly. “This mouth isn’t his. This tongue isn’t his.”

I wiggle just a tad, Harley’s body slumped slightly down upon mine.

“But you came from them nonetheless.”

Her grip holds firm. Her eyes too, shut so very tightly as my eyes gaze up at her face while my mind thinks back to not long ago when I kissed her neck, fingered her pussy, licked her breasts, slipped on the dildo I had brought with me, and ravaged her till she screamed in ecstasy.

“If you want to kill me,” I begin, before taking a short pause to lick my lips. “Now’s your chance, Harley.”

Her face turns away, her eyes barely opening to a contemptuous sliver as she suddenly notices that I haven’t been fighting back.

I am no fool. And she is now starting to realize that. She’s starting to realize why I came here. Why I risked breaking into her apartment while she was home. What I had done to her, I did for one reason alone. Because I wanted to. Because I wanted her. The reason she had let me… Well that was for her to figure out.

“You’re ashing all over my floor.” She says, throwing me back a dirty look, releasing one of my arms to grab the little of what remained of the cigarette out of my hand that was hanging over the side of her bed.

“At least give me one more drag.” I ask in an annoyed tone as she completely lets me go and slips off the bed beside me.

“Get out of my house.” She tells me again, as she shoves the cigarette back into my fingers.

I take in one last puff, relishing in the frailty the slow poison fills me with before I set the butt down on her nightstand and I lean down to grab up my clothes. Harley muses around to her closet as I pull on my skirt, taking out a black silk dressing gown and wrapping it around herself. _She’s divine_ , I think to myself as she pushes both colors of her long hair back behind her shoulders.

I always wear a smile, but this one feels different as I watch her watch me pull my boots on. Harley walks over to a lounge chair, sitting herself daintily down in it as she crosses her legs and waits for me to finish. I could take all night… and part of me wants to. But my eyes catch a glint of something metal reflecting near her right hand, and I automatically know what it is.

A knife.

I am no fool. And neither is she.

A heavy but contented sigh escapes me as I stand up firm, fully dressed. With a grin though, I glance back towards the bed, Harley’s eyes following where I look.

“Keep it.” I say with a snarky tone, gazing down at the dildo still resting on her bed. “Think of it as a souvenir.”

Her eyes blaze at me before she rapidly stands tall and gracefully yet silently walks towards the entryway, a sign that I am to follow her.

I stop just before the door, turning towards Harley for one last moment. I’ve made my point, I know this, and as I gaze at her, I see exactly what _he_ saw too. She’s crazy. She’s conniving. She’s holding on by a thread. But that thread…

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

Her face turns away from me again but her mouth curls into an evil smile. She shuts her eyes as her plump, tender lips reach mine, a tremble passing through her as she wraps her arms around me.

She can’t look at me. Can’t look at him. But she loves me. Just as she loved him.

We both exhale as we break apart, a strange and exciting similarity.

“Goodnight, Harley.” I say to her with a smile.

She sneers, opening the front door and shoving me promptly through it.

“Goodnight, Duela.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. This may so far be one of my shortest works but I still love the beautiful and crazy tension that comes from the mutual hatred Harley Quinn and Duela Dent share for each other. If you liked it please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Forever Fractured. Forever Whole.  
> ~~.❄.~~  
> Scaythe Valentine


End file.
